Alchemical Annotations
by Queen Bovine
Summary: Drabble collection; open for prompts! Latest prompt: Briggs Doctor/conflict. "She respects the extreme climate of Briggs, but she doesn't fear it."
1. Playing the Hero

Drabble collection begun for Briggs Week on tumblr. Like my HTTYD collection, "Jotting Dragons", I'll cross-post for this week's prompts, and then leave it open for readers' suggestions. Prompt for 8 Jan: Olivier Mira Armstrong / Secrets.

 _"An Army is a team; lives, sleeps, eats, fights as a team. This individual heroic stuff is a lot of crap."_ \- General George S. Patton

 **Playing the Hero**

"Explain, Corporal Attilio."

Lucas flinched at General Armstrong's commanding voice, but squared his shoulders. He was a Briggs soldier, he would show no fear.

"Sir! I discovered an enemy task force while scouting-"

"And you didn't inform your superior?"

"It seemed unnecessary for so few-"

"Wrong!"

Lucas shut up so fast he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"You wanted to prove yourself superior to both your enemies and comrades. You chose arrogance over obedience. Had the patrol not apprehended you, crucial information would've died with you. I don't need such irresponsibility in my fort."

"Sir-!"

"Get out of my sight, _Private_."


	2. Amestrian Strength

Prompt for Day 2: Buccaneer / Origins. Yes, that means mega-headcanon time. To clarify: Matvei is Buccaneer (his given name). Armin is a retired soldier he looked up to growing up.

 **Amestrian Strength**

"...and now Dad's mad that Mom's trying to teach me, but I _told_ them I don't _want_ to speak Drachman _or_ Xingese! They never listen!"

Armin nodded at his young neighbor. "Probably difficult to do when they're yelling at each other."

Matvei scowled. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. Tell me about Fort Briggs."

"Again? I was posted other places, you know... Well, it took nearly twenty years to build. Constant skirmishes with Drachma held construction back tremendously. But, really, that's why the fort's the most impenetrable stronghold our country now."

"Strength born from conflict. I like that."


	3. The Gestalt Theory

Prompt for Day 3: Miles / Heritage.

 _"You must move as one cohesive unit, following me, your leader, in all things and at all times. In short, we do not have the luxury of discrimination. The blood of several races flows within you, and with that comes varying strengths and values."_ -Olivier Mira Armstrong

 **The Gestalt Theory**

As General Armstrong's adjutant, Miles studies his comrades' backgrounds to increase their solidarity.

Neil hates the desert and almost never visits his Cretan-Amestrian family in Rush Valley, instead spending hours on phone calls.

Young Corporal Attilio is a fierce, if reckless fighter, his hot-blooded nature fed by his Aerugonian ancestry.

His Drachman mother's and Xingese father's feuding over cultural differences drove Buccaneer to take on an Amestrian name.

Members of Doctor Webber's close-knit, natively Amestrian family live in every corner of the country.

And he, an Ishvalan who shares blood with Creta, Aerugo, and Amestris, is unified with them all.


	4. A Workaholic Trade

Prompt for Day 4: Neil / Downtime

 **A Workaholic Trade**

"Knock, knock," Doctor Webber entered Neil's workroom. "Isn't this your vacation day?"

"Yep," he answered, tightening a final pin, then setting down the hand.

"And you're here with the Mad Bear instead of out with a girl." She squinted at his materials. "Is that _diamond?_ "

"For the fingertips." He began attaching the upper arm pylon to the shoulder interface.

"No wonder you never get out, blowing your paycheck like this."

"Why would I _want_ to be anywhere else?! I want to see if this works!"

"You're a bonafide mad scientist, you know that, right?"

Neil grinned. "Don't you forget it."


	5. Security in Severity

Prompt for Day 5: Briggs Doctor / Conflict

 **Security in Severity**

As a medical officer, Doctor Webber had served on a variety of battlefields. Yet Briggs was where she felt safest.

Naturally she appreciated the hazards of the north, and the extreme measures necessary to survive. However, these dangers were predictable, consistent. The mountains were merciless, but not vindictive. A falling icicle wouldn't target you again if it missed. Secure inside the fortress, she could help patients during battles without becoming a target herself.

But she was no mouse, to flee a threatened nest. Should Briggs ever be breached, she would protect her home with as much ferocity as her comrades.


End file.
